Lucy, la mage puissante
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: Lucy ne se souvient plus de ses parents ou de la vie qu'elle a eu avant ses dix ans. Elle reconnaît ses esprits et son prénom. Elle rencontre des gens, vont-ils pouvoir la sauver des ennemis qui veulent son pouvoir? Qui sait ? Et si entre temps, Lucy tombait amoureuse? Que se passerait-il?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

« A part ton prénom, oublie tout, rien n'est important pour toi à part ta survie même si je t'ai dit de chérir la vie. Si c'est pour ta vie, n'aie aucune pitié. »

Telles furent les derniers mots que la mère de Lucy lui avait laissé.

Elle a été recueillie par une jeune femme qui lui apprend à se défendre, même si deux autres personnes apprennent avec elle. Mais si, elle se retrouvait séparé de sa nouvelle famille et qu'elle en retrouvait une partie, au moment où plusieurs ennemis voudraient sa peau, que se passerait-il ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Lucy, la mage puissante.**

**Chapitre 1**

« Maman ? Maman ? appela doucement une petite fille, habillée d'une longue robe à frou-frou rouge, en cherchant dans les moindres recoins du manoir dans lequel elle habitait. »

Arrivé à la chambre de sa mère, l'enfant, âgée seulement de dix ans la vit allongée sur son lit.

« Maman, tu sais quoi ? Papa m'a offert une poupée pour mon anniversaire et il s'est excusé du fait qu'il ne s'est pas occupé de moi. Et surtout qu'il ferait des efforts maintenant. »

Personne ne lui répondit. La petite fille s'approcha du lit et regarda sa mère.

Sa maman était étendue sur des draps blancs qui comportaient une grosse flaque de sang.

La petite fille hurla, ce qui attira son père qui ouvrit rapidement la porte et resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa fille en pleure aux côtés de sa femme, morte.

« Lucy, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, stoïque.

_Je sais pas, je parlais... à maman mais elle ne…m'a pas répondue alors…je me suis approché et… je l'ai vue comme ça, bégaya Lucy en reniflant. »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit son père en la prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer.

_J'entends les battements de cœur de maman. Elle est toujours vivante ! s'exclama la petite.

_D'accord, ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de la réveiller, lui explique le père. »

Il arriva à la hauteur de sa bien-aimée et lui prit la main.

Jude Heartfilia sentit une pression de la part de sa femme.

« Layla ?

_Ju…de, répondit-elle en soufflant.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Jude, ils sont là, ils m'ont eu. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_Quoi ? Cela veut dire que… »

Layla hocha la tête alors que Jude s'empêcha de pleurer.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras et lui souffla :

« Lucy, même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré, je t'aime plus que tout. Ne l'oublie, d'accord.

_Oui ! »

Son père sourit mais ne put arrêta les quelques larmes traîtresses.

Jude posa sa fille sur le lit à côté de sa mère.

« Maman ! Ca va mieux ?

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste une faveur à te demander.

_Tout ce que tu veux. »

Sa mère sourit tristement et ses yeux changèrent de couleur, ils devinrent bleus glaces.

« Maman, pourquoi…commença Lucy.

_ A part ton prénom, oublie tout, rien n'est important pour toi à part ta survie même si je t'ai dit de chérir la vie. Si c'est pour ta vie, n'aie aucune pitié, lui ordonna sa mère en la fixant dans les yeux.

_Okay, répondit la petite fille dans les vapes. »

Puis elle s'évanouit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive, chuchota Jude en se tournant vers sa femme. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua Layla.

« Non, non. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, pleura le père de Lucy. »

Il se reprit en entendant des pas, il prit Lucy, endormit, dans ses bras et attendit. Il pensait que la personne qui arrivait était celle qui l'attendait mais il se trompait lourdement.

La porte se fit défoncer dans un bruit sourd.

« Toi ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez à tuer ma femme ?

_Déjà, je ne voulais pas ta femme mais ta fille, répondit avec un sourire arrogant l'intrus.

_Sale… »

Jude ne put finir que quelqu'un lui transperça le cœur.

« Attaquer par derrière, espèce de lâche, souffla avec le peu de force qui lui restait le mari de Layla.

_Il fallait bien que tu lâches ta petite fille, sourit-il. »

Le père de Lucy ne put voir qu'on lui enlevait sa fille car il sombra dans les ténèbres.

« Lucy…chuchota-t-il pour la première fois. »

La concernée ouvrit les yeux en grand, dévoilant ses yeux blancs comme la neige et fixa le tueur qui la tenait.

« Dit, c'est toi qui as tué ces gens ? lui demanda-t-elle en montrant les deux corps qui gisaient, le premier sur un lit et le second au sol.

_Ouais et alors ?

_Est-ce que c'était pour ta survie ?

_Euh…Non.

_...Alors meurt.

_Quoi ? »

Lucy ne lui répondit pas, attendant la sentence qui tomberait sur celui qui avait tué ses parents, même si elle ne savait que c'était ses parents puisqu'on lui avait effacé la mémoire.

D'un coup l'inconnu se cambra et disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Puis Lucy redevint normale.

« Où suis-je ? se demanda-t-elle en tournant dans la pièce.

_Hey ! Mec t'as finit avec la p'tite ? demanda un inconnu en entrant dans la pièce. »

La petite fille comprit qu'elle était dans de beaux draps alors elle sauta par la fenêtre du second étage. S'attendant à se casser quelque chose, la fille ferma les yeux mais rien ne vint.

Elle décida alors de regarder, elle ouvrit donc ses yeux et vit qu'elle avait atterri sur les pieds.

Lucy n'essaya pas de trouver une explication et partit en direction de la forêt.

Personne ne la poursuivit. Elle soupira.

Lucy souleva sa robe et marcha tranquillement dans la forêt, elle vit que le soleil allait se coucher.

Elle s'allongea contre un arbre et s'endormit.

PDV Lucy

« Hum…murmurai-je. »

Je me fis réveiller par les rayons du soleil et par autre chose qui avait l'air de se frotter contre ma main.

J'ouvris mes yeux et tombait sur la petite tête d'un écureuil qui dormait donc contre ma main.

Je souris et le caressais, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

Il me regarda de ses petits yeux et ne bougea plus.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Lucy…euh, je ne me souviens plus de mon nom et j'ai dix ans et toi ? »

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me réponde mais bon.

« Moi, je n'ai ni de prénom, ni de nom, dit l'écureuil.

_Attends, tu peux parler ? m'exclamai-je.

_Oui, répondit-il, visiblement amusé, et si tu le souhaites, tu peux me donner un nom.

_D'accord, je vais t'appeler Jude !

_Pourquoi ?

_Je sais pas, ça ne te plaît pas ?

_Si, si. Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Jude. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Dit, Lucy, commença l'écureuil.

_Oui ?

_Tu ne voudrais pas aller te laver ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu pue le mort. »

Je perdis mon sourire et me le repris vite pour ne pas inquiéter Jude.

« Je veux me laver mais où je pourrais ?

_Viens, suis-moi, dit-il en partant. »

Je le suivis en courant et déchirant ma robe.

Et après un moment à courir, Jude et moi finîmes par tomber sur un grand étang entouré d'arbres tout verts.

« Waouh ! m'exclamai-je émerveillé.

_Je sais, cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique, approuva Jude

_Donc, maintenant, je peux enlever mes vêtements et aller me baigner ? »

L'écureuil hocha la tête.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, me déshabillais, les pliais et je plongeais dans l'eau.

« Ah, elle est trop bonne ! Allez, viens Jude !

_Mais… Je ne sais pas nager.

_Ce n'est rien, monte sur ma tête. »

Il s'exécuta. Je baissais ma tête pour qu'il puisse toucher l'eau.

« Tu as raison, elle est vraiment bonne.

_Hé, hé. »

Je nageais tranquillement quand j'entendis Jude déglutir.

« Jude, ça va ?

_Je me sens mal…

_Attend, je vais te poser. »

Je sortis mes mains de l'eau et prit Jude que je posais sur le bord de l'eau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal ?

_Tu as le mal de mer, c'est tout.

_Oh…Je vois. »

Je nageais un peu puis je mis ma tête sous l'eau et regardais les poissons.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux…

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je sortis ma tête de l'eau.

« Dit, Jude, les poissons, ils peuvent respirer sous l'eau ?

_Oui mais eux ne peuvent pas respirer en dehors de l'eau.

_Je vois. Moi, j'aimerais être une sirène.

_Pourquoi ?

_Comme ça je pourrais respirer dans l'eau et sur la terre. »

Je souris, je remuais mes jambes.

« Euh…Lucy ? m'appela Jude.

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que dans l'eau, je te vois avec une queue de poisson ?

_Quoi ? »

Je regardais en direction de mes jambes et je vis une queue de poisson blanche.

Puis je regardais au niveau de ma poitrine, il y avait une sorte de bandeau blanc qui la cachait et sur ses bordures se trouvait cousu des perles noires.

« C'est comme je m'étais imaginée si j'étais une sirène, à part pour la couleur.

_Attend, tu as imaginé tout ça ? demanda estomaqué Jude.

_Oui à part pour la couleur, je voulais être une sirène rose. Pas drôle. Attend. Je vais juste vérifier un truc.

_Quoi ?

_Si je peux respirer sous l'eau. »

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et plongeais, j'inspirais et expirais comme si j'étais sur terre.

Je fis un grand sourire, je peux vraiment respirer sous l'eau !

Je remontais pour éviter que Jude ne s'inquiète.

« Jude ! Je peux respirer dans l'eau.

_C'est vrai ? Tu en as de la chance.

_Je sais.

_Et…

_Chut. Quelqu'un approche, informa Lucy.

_Viens derrière ce rocher. »

Je hochai la tête et nageai derrière le rocher que Jude m'avait montré.

« Allez, Lyon ! Le premier arrivé au bord à gagner ! entendis-je un petit garçon crier.

_Ok ! Mais faut faire attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau, je te rappelle qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait nager, entendis-je un autre dire. »

Je vis un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés presque noirs avec des yeux noirs.

Je rougis, il était en caleçon !

Il courait pour arriver à la rive qui était à l'opposé d'où on se cachait, Jude et moi.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il glissa dans l'eau.

« Lyon ! appela-t-il.

_J'arrive ! »

Puis je vis un garçon aux cheveux argent et aux yeux bleus-gris, qui était lui aussi en caleçon !

Je me souvins soudainement qu'aucun des deux ne savaient nagés alors personne ne pourrait aider le garçon.

Sans trop réfléchir, je plongeais.

« Lucy ! entendis-je Jude m'appeler. »

Je nageais jusqu'à voir le corps du garçon.

Je posais mes mains sur sa taille, il paniqua. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau et le calmai.

« T'inquiètes, je viens juste t'aider, lui dis-je en souriant. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer puisque je le sentis se détendre. Je le ramenais près du bord sous les yeux de l'autre garçon qui s'appelait donc Lyon.

Le garçon se mit debout sur la rive alors que je restais dans l'eau pour éviter qu'ils voient ma queue.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés se tourna vers moi :

« Moi, j'm'appelle Gray Fullbuster et lui c'est Lyon Bastia. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

_Et toi comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda Lyon.

_Je suis Lucy et je n'ai pas de nom de famille, enfin je ne m'en souviens pas.

_Et tu n'en diras pas plus, c'est ça ? sourit Lyon. »

Je hochai la tête timidement.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de l'eau ? s'enquit Gray.

_Euh…Je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent.

Je sortis ma queue de poisson de l'eau.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et leurs mâchoires tombèrent au sol.

« Ah, les gamins, vous êtes là…dit une femme qui venait d'arriver. »

Gray et Lyon se mirent devant moi pour éviter que la femme me voit.

« C'est bon, les petits, j'ai vu que c'était une sirène. »

Ils s'écartèrent. La femme avait des cheveux violets foncés et des yeux gris foncés.

« Je suis Ul et tu dois être Lucy, c'est ça ?

_Comment vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

_Quelqu'un m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur la magie.

_Comme pour nous ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en souriant.

_La magie, c'est comme quand on fait apparaître des esprits célestes ?

_Oui comment es-tu au courant ? s'enquit Ul.

_Je sais pas…Mais j'ai des clés ! »

Il y eut un lourd silence puis je vis Jude apparaître.

« Jude ! m'écriai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_Lucy, j'ai eu peur que ces gosses t'aient fait du mal !

_Non, je vais bien et tu as entendu ce qu'Ul a dit.

_Oui.

_Wow, tu peux parler à un écureuil ? demanda tout excité Gray. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Trop fort ! s'émerveillèrent Lyon et Gray.

_Mais j'ai juste une question pour Ul, rétorquai-je.

_Oui ?demanda la concernée.

_Comment je fais pour m'enlever cette queue de poisson ?

_Avant de te transformer, tu as juste voulu être une sirène, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Eh bien, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est vouloir être humaine, non ?

_Oui mais les garçons ne pourrait pas partir, demandai-je.

_Pourquoi ? s'enquirent les concernés. »

Je montrais du doigt mes vêtements.

« T-Tu t'es baignée toute nue ? bégaya Gray aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mure. »

Je hochai la tête aussi rouge que lui.

Donc les garçons partirent nous attendre plus loin et je me changeais facilement en humaine, je m'habillais de ma robe rouge toute déchirée, qui quand elle était neuve, cachait mes jambes mais qui, maintenant m'arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses et je mis ma ceinture noir sur laquelle étaient accrochés les clés des esprits célestes.

Avec Ul, nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons pour aller dans leur chalet.

_**Je posterais les chapitres de cette fiction, tous les mercredis, je pense.**_

_**Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Donc laissez-moi des com's, please ! Merci d'avance. **_

_**A+ Miki-manga-Lys**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Lucy.

Je buvais tranquillement mon eau bien fraîche quand Ul me demanda :

« Par curiosité, combien as-tu d'esprits célestes ?

_Euh, attendez, faut que je compte. Alors je suis ami avec Aquarius, un, Taurus, deux, Cancer, trois, Horlogium, quatre, Sagittarius, cinq, Crux, six et Lyra, sept. »

Quand je relevais la tête, je vis les yeux de Lyon, Gray et Ul écarquillés.

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_De un, pourquoi tu dis que tu es ami avec eux ? demanda Ul.

_De deux, comment ça se fait que t'en ai autant ? continua Lyon.

_De trois, t'as quatre clés d'or, non ? finit Gray.

_Gray, je ne veux pas être méchante mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une question, lui dis-je en souriant.

_Tu peux au moins répondre aux deux autres questions, contra Lyon.

_Je sais. Pour la question une, je dis que suis ami avec eux parce que je leur aie demandé d'être mes amis et ils ont dit oui. Pour la deux, je sais pas, répondis-je en baissant la tête. »

Gray me regarda longuement puis remarqua :

« C'est vraiment bizarre, quand tu parles, on dirait une fille de bonne famille mais tu dis tout le temps 'je sais pas', au lieu de 'je ne sais pas'. »

Je souris malgré moi.

« Je **ne **sais pas, c'est comme ça, dis-je en accentuant le 'ne'. »

Ul attira notre attention en me demandant.

« Es-tu frileuse ?

_Je ne pense pas, répondis-je, mais il y a un début à tout. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? continua-t-elle.

_Hum, jouer avec les esprits et chanter !

_Tu chantes bien ? s'incrusta Lyon.

_Je sais pas, on ne me l'a jamais dit.

_Continuons les bonnes questions, donc les gamins, vous la fermez, leur ordonna Ul, le regard sévère. »

Gray et Lyon ne dirent plus rien.

« Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

_Je sais pas.

_Dit, Ul…commença doucement Gray.

_Quoi ?

_On peut dire que Lucy est née aujourd'hui, comme ça, elle serait née le premier juillet ! termina joyeusement Lyon.

_Si Lucy veut bien, leur répondit-elle.

_Tu veux bien ? me demandèrent les garçons.

_Oui pourquoi pas. J'ai juste une question, vous concernant tous les trois.

_Oui ? s'enquit en souriant Ul.

_T'as vu comment Ul lui parle, nous, elle nous parle comme si on était des chiens alors qu'elle est toute gentille avec Lucy, c'est pas juste, chuchota Gray à Lyon qui approuva en hochant la tête.

_Ignore-les, me dit Ul.

_Donc, c'est quoi la magie que vous utilisez ?

_La magie de création, avec de la glace ! s'exclamèrent, soudainement tout heureux, Lyon et Gray.

_Si tu veux, les garçons peuvent te faire une démonstration.

_Oui ! répondis-je en tapant des mains. »

Ul nous fit donc sortir et dit aux garçons de s'occuper d'un arbre chacun. Gray commença :

« Ice Make, Canon ! hurla-t-il en créant un petit canon en glace qui envoya des sortes de boule de neiges qui détruisirent l'arbre.

_A moi ! informa Lyon, Ice Make, Eagles ! cria-t-il en envoyant une multitude d'aigles fait de glace sur l'arbre, qui finit sur le sol en mille morceaux. »

J'applaudis en souriant.

« Vous êtes trop forts ! Vous allez m'apprendre ? »

Ils rougirent.

« C'est sûr que tu vas l'apprendre mais je suis certaine que tu sais déjà comment on l'utilise, dit Ul.

_Ah oui ! C'est le même résonnement que pour la sirène, résonnai-je.

_Bingo ! Donc, tu joins tes deux mains comme les garçons, m'expliqua-t-elle en mimant le geste, puis tu dis comme les garçons, Ice Make…Et le prochain mot devrait te venir à la tête. »

Je hochai la tête, joignis mes deux mains et dis :

« Je veux pouvoir utiliser la même magie que Gray et Lyon. Ice Make, Sword ! »

Une multitude d'épées apparurent et coupèrent en morceaux l'arbre.

« J'ai réussi !

_Comment t'as fait ? s'exclama Gray.

_Moi, il m'a fallu des semaines pour l'utiliser et j'ai réussi avant Gray ! s'écria Lyon. »

Je rougis et haussa les épaules. Puis je vis un écureuil sortirent d'un tronc d'arbre.

« Jude ! appelai-je en levant la main. »

Il vint vers moi.

« Comment ça va depuis ce matin, Lucy ? me demanda-t-il en sautant sur mon épaule.

_Je vais très bien ! Et j'arrive à créer de la glace comme Gray et Lyon ! répondis-je. »

Il me sourit, me disant que je suis trop forte.

Quand je tournais ma tête, je vis Ul, Gray et Lyon sourirent en me regardant.

« Dîtes…commençai-je en rougissant.

_Hum ? dit Ul.

_Gray et Lyon, ce sont tes enfants ? »

Les concernés rougirent et le regard d'Ul s'assombrit.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui pris la main.

Un courant d'électricité me traversa.

PDV Lyon

Après que Lucy ai touché la main d'Ul.

Son corps faillit tomber au sol mais je la rattrapai à temps, son corps n'arrêtai pas de trembler et Ul disait qu'il était prit de convulsion.

« Ultear…chuchota Lucy en pleurant. »

Ul se figea :

« Comment sait-elle pour Ultear ?

_Ul, c'est qui Ultear ? demanda Gray.

_C'est ma fille.

_Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous ? m'enquis-je.

_Elle est morte, finit-elle en laissant couler des larmes silencieuses. »

J'attrapai la main libre de Lucy puisque l'autre, c'était Ul qui la tenait.

Lucy serra les deux mains. Soudain, les tremblements cessèrent.

La petite blonde ouvrit la bouche :

« Je vais bien, cela m'a juste surprise, c'est tout. »

Ul se tourna vers Gray et moi.

« Les garçons rentrez au chalet et attendez que je vienne vous chercher, ok ?

_Compris ! répondîmes-nous au cœur. »

Nous partîmes donc au chalet.

PDV Ul

« Ul, tu as une fille, c'est ça ? me demanda Lucy.

_J'avais, oui.

_Et elle s'appelle Ultear.

_Lucy, Ultear est morte, tu n'as pas besoin de parler au présent.

_Je sais pas, quand j'ai vu ton passé, j'ai senti la présence d'Ultear et je la ressens toujours, je dois juste me faire des idées.

_Tu as vu mon passé ? m'exclamai-je.

_Pas tout, juste la partie sur Ultear, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais eu l'air si sombre quand j'ai parlé d'enfants. »

Je me relevai puis aidai Lucy à en faire autant.

« Rentrons, les garçons vont s'inquiéter.

_Et Jude peut venir avec nous ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. »

Je souris malgré moi.

« Oui, tu peux.

_Ouais ! s'écria-t-elle, c'est génial, non, Jude ? »

L'écureuil eut l'air de lui répondre puisque le sourire de Lucy s'agrandit encore.

Nous rentrâmes au chalet, d'où les garçons nous attendaient de pied ferme, inquiet pour Lucy.

Il ne la connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui, et ils la considéraient déjà comme un membre de la famille. Ce qui est très bien puisqu'à cause des pouvoirs dangereux de Lucy des gens l'attaqueront, elle aura besoin de soutient.

Lyon demanda pourquoi Lucy avait fini dans cet état, il n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'elle connaissait le nom de ma fille ? Ce qui nous rassura, Lucy et moi.

Je trouvais vite une excuse à sortir aux deux garçons. Je leur expliquai que Lucy avait trop utilisé ses pouvoirs, que ce n'était qu'un contre coup et qu'avec un peu d'entraînement ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Lucy n'avait rien dit et avait juste approuvé ce que je venais d'expliquer.

Les garçons furent ravis de la nouvelle mais ils furent quand même au petit soin avec Lucy qui se contenta de subir sans broncher.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se coucha et Lucy voulut sortir.

Les garçons, eux, trop fatigués allèrent directement au lit.

Je rejoignis la petite fille dehors.

Elle me tournait et avait l'air en grande discussion avec Jude.

Je la détaillais, je savais qu'elle avait le même âge que Gray et Lyon. Je regardais ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, comme je l'avais déjà vu de face, je savais qu'elle avait de grands yeux chocolat.

Je m'assis à ses côtés.

« Alors, ça ne te gêne pas ? lui demandai-je.

_Quoi ?

_De vivre avec de parfaits étrangers ?

_Je ne sais pas mais mon instinct me dit de rester avec vous. Et comme cet instinct ne m'a pas, pour l'instant, trahit, je le suis. »

Je souris.

« Tu es une petite fille surprenante et très intéressante, soufflai-je.

_J'espère que c'est un compliment. »

Je rigolais.

« Evidemment. »

Nous rîmes.

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas rire après ce que je vais t'annoncer.

_Quoi ?

_Eh bien, je ne savais pas que j'aurais une nouvelle apprentie alors je n'ai rien pu aménager pour que tu puisses dormir.

_Je peux toujours dormir avec toi, non ?

_Le lit est trop petit pour toi et moi.

_Et je vais dormir où ?

_Soit avec Lyon ou avec Gray, leur lit est beaucoup plus grand.

_Pendant combien de temps ?

_Juste deux nuits, le temps d'aller acheter un lit.

_Compris, me dit Lucy.

_Donc, avec qui vas-tu dormir ?

_Euh… »

Lucy prit une brindille et un caillou.

« La brindille, c'est Gray et donc le caillou, c'est Lyon. Donc… »

La petite souffla et se mit un chantonné quelque chose en touchant la brindille et le caillou, en alternant. Et son doigt finit sur le caillou.

« Bon, ba je vais devoir dormir avec Lyon et demain, ce sera Gray. Mais je fais comment si je n'ai pas de pyjama ?

_Tu t'en imagine, je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça avec des pouvoirs.

_Je vais le faire. Mais d'abord, je vais enlever ma robe toute déchirée. »

Sur ces dire, Lucy se déshabillait jusqu'à finir en culotte, elle prit doucement les vêtements, les pliai puis les posa doucement sur la table à manger.

Elle souffla et ferma les yeux.

« J'aimerais avoir une robe toute rose qui m'arrive aux genoux avec de longues manches et au centre, il y aura dessiné une jolie rose rouge. »

Le corps de Lucy se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche puis le pyjama qu'elle venait de décrire apparut sur elle.

« Allez, rentrons. Dans le salon, il y a un miroir. Tu vas pouvoir t'admirer, l'informai-je en la poussant doucement dans le chalet.

_Oui ! »

Nous entrâmes donc la maisonnette et Lucy se précipita devant le miroir du salon.

« Mais pourquoi, ça fait ça ? se demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

_De quoi ? l'interrogeai-je.

_J'ai demandé une rose rouge sur la robe mais elle est blanche…

_Quand tu as été une sirène, tu voulais être en blanc ? continuai-je.

_Non, je voulais être en rose !

_Ce doit être une sorte d'effet secondaire, je pense. A mon avis, c'est une sorte de marque de fabrication. C'est pour prouver que ce sont tes pouvoirs, lui expliquai-je.

_C'est tout ? s'étonna Lucy, boudeuse.

_C'est tout, affirmai-je en souriant.

_Et Jude, il va dormir où ? »

Je ne pus lui répondre car elle avait l'air d'écouter l'écureuil qui n'arrêtai pas de gigoter de partout. Puis la petite blonde se tourna vers moi avec une mine contrit.

« En fait, il n'y aura pas besoin de préparer quelque chose pour Jude, il a dit qu'il allait dormir chez lui avec sa femme et son enfant.

_Oh, c'est dommage, soupirai-je.

_Mais ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement heureuse, il m'a dit que qu'il nous ferait rencontrer toute sa famille.

_Ba voilà ! Tout est réglé !

_Oui ! »

Lucy prit donc Jude dans ses main et le déposa sur le sol devant le chalet et il partit en galopant dans la forêt. Puis la petite fille revînt dans le salon et me dit :

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Ul.

_Oui, dors bien et si Lyon fait quelque chose de mal et que tu n'arrives pas à l'arrêter, crie. Je me ferais une joie de lui casser la figure, lui répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire sadique. »

Lucy frissonna en hochant la tête.

« Ul, tu as beau dire ça, tu as l'air d'adorer les deux garçons.

_J'avoue que là, je ne peux pas le nier. »

Elle rit doucement puis monta dans la chambre de Lyon. Je lui avais indiqué le chemin, dès qu'elle arrivait en haut des escaliers, elle prenait la première porte à droite.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter : faîtes que ces jours tranquilles durent pour l'éternité…

PDV Lucy

Arrivé dans la chambre de Lyon, je regardais le propriétaire de la chambre, il dormait sur le flanc droit et son bras gauche pendait dans le vide. Je m'approchai, lui pris ce bras et le posais sur le long de son corps. Je fis le tour du lit, rentrai dans les draps et de manière à laisser le plus de place possible à Lyon, je lui tournai le dos.

Puis je m'endormis.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus^^.**_

_**Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**J'accepte les conseils avec grand plaisir ^o^.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Externe

Lyon commença à remuer jusqu'à ouvrir doucement les yeux et il tomba sur de magnifiques cheveux blonds et un visage souriant de petite fille endormie. Il était sûr de s'être couché sur le côté droit et seul et là, il se réveillait sur le côté gauche et à ses côtés une fille qui n'était autre que Lucy.

Il soupira, n'essayant même plus de chercher une explication. De sa main, il prit tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds et la portait devant son nez. Au début de sa rencontre avec cette sirène, il avait vaguement sentit son odeur, qu'il avait trouvé enivrant mais sentir son odeur d'aussi près était beaucoup mieux. La petite blonde se réveilla doucement et dit un vague bonjour à Lyon qui le lui rendit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda Lyon à Lucy.

_Ul m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de lit libre pour moi et elle m'a dit de choisir avec qui je dormirai. »

Lyon sentit son cœur se gonfler, elle avait choisi de dormir avec lui et pas avec Gray !

« Donc, la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi avec toi et donc, la nuit d'après, je dormirai avec Gray mais ne lui dit rien, j'aimerais que ça reste un secret, chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Lyon hocha la tête en soupirant, elle l'avait juste décidé de dormir avec lui par hasard, quoi.

« Dit, Lyon. C'est quoi ton repas préféré ?

_Je n'en sais rien, parce qu'avec Ul, on mange ce que l'on trouve et sans rechigner.

_C'est bien Ul, ça. Mais, avec moi. Cela va changer ! Je sais cuisiner alors je vais vous faire manger à votre faim, sourit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Lyon devînt soudainement timide et souffla, aussi rouge qu'une tomate :

« Des pancakes. Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

_D'accord et si tu veux, on pourrait même les faire ensemble, lui dit-elle.

_C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il, tout content. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se levèrent et Lyon s'habilla dans la salle de bain pendant que Lucy se créait des vêtements.

Quand Lyon sortit de la salle d'eau et entra dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Lucy était vraiment jolie, elle était coiffée de deux tresses, elle portait un top rose avec une jupe blanche et des ballerines de la même couleur que le top. Il vit un collier noir avec deux tours, sur le premier, il y avait un petit nœud blanc et sur le second se trouvait une petite perle blanche mais ce qui attira l'attention du garçon était que les lèvres de Lucy étaient blanches.

« Lucy ?

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi tes lèvres sont blanches ?

_Ah, c'est normal. Ul a dit que c'était un effet secondaire de mon pouvoir, il faut toujours que quelque chose soit blanc sur les choses que j'ai créée. »

La petite fille descendit les escaliers suivit de Lyon,

Lucy prit la main du garçon, qui rougit, évidemment.

« On doit d'abord allez acheter les ingrédients, je doute qu'Ul en ai. »

Lyon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lucy avait beau connaître Ul seulement depuis un jour, elle l'avait déjà cerné, que c'était amusant.

Toujours main dans la main, la petite blonde laissa un mot à Ul et Gray sur ce qu'ils faisaient, donc elle leur interdit de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Lucy prit un autre morceau de papier et écrivit des choses que Lyon ne comprit pas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

_Les ingrédients que l'on a besoin pour faire des pancakes. Euh…Il est quelle heure ? demanda Lucy en chuchotant.

Lyon regarda la montre qu'il venait de mettre, pour une fois.

« Oh, purée ! Il n'est que six heures.

_Bien, l'épicerie du coin ouvre à quelle heure ?

_Si je me souviens bien…Six heures et demie.

_Bien, on est dans les temps puisqu'il faut quelques heures pour la préparation et le repos. Et on va mettre combien de temps pour l'atteindre cette épicerie ? demanda Lucy complètement sérieuse.

_Euh…la dernière fois avec Gray et en courant, on a mis environ une heure.

_Donc, on devrait mettre une demi-heure si on y va en volant, non ?

_Tu vas pouvoir voler ? s'enquit Lyon. »

Lucy fit pousser des ailes d'ange blanc, ce qui fit deux trous dans le top de Lucy, pour répondre à la question de Lyon.

Avant de partir, la petite fille se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger pour fouiller dans sa robe de la veille pour en sortir un portefeuille blanc, elle le prit et le mit dans la poche de sa jupe.

Elle reprit la main de Lyon qui rougit encore.

Ils sortirent donc, main dans la main.

Lucy attrapa le garçon par le col et s'envola avec lui, il la guida d'on ne sait quelle manière vers la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue étroite près de l'épicerie.

Lucy fit disparaître ses ailes et fit se recoudre les trous de son top.

Après ceci, les deux enfants se dirigèrent, toujours main dans la main, dans l'épicerie qui venait à peine de s'ouvrir. La vieille femme qui s'occupait de la boutique eut l'air de reconnaître Lyon puisqu'elle s'exclama :

« Oh, Lyon ! Ca fait un bail, non ? Et où est Gray ? Oh et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille ?

_Bonjour, oui ça fait longtemps. Gray dort encore, commença Lyon.

_Et je m'appelle Lucy, termina la concernée.

_Que vous êtes mignons à vous tenir la main, à ce commentaire, Lyon rougit alors que Lucy fit un petit sourire timide, de quoi avez-vous besoin aussi tôt ? »

Lucy regarda sa liste et dit à la gérante :

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, on va regardez dans les rayons et je vais montrer à Lyon comment on choisit les bons ingrédients pour faire des pancakes, lui répondit poliment Lucy.

_Tu es trop mignonne et surtout très polis, toi, dit-elle en pointant Lyon, et Gray devriez en prendre de la graine. »

Le concerné ronchonna.

La vieille gérante leur dit de prendre leur temps.

Lucy commença par le premier rayon devant eux.

« Alors dans ce rayon, il nous faut, de la farine. »

Elle regarda dans tout le rayon, jusqu'à trouver le coin de la farine.

« Alors, ouvre grandes tes oreilles, Lyon. Déjà, les ingrédients, tu en prends toujours un peu plus que ce qui est demandé. Pour quatre personnes, il doit avoir deux cents cinquante grammes de farine et ici, il y a un paquet de un kilogramme et un autre de cinq cent grammes. Lequel faut-il prendre ? demanda, maline, la petite blonde.

_Euh…Cinq cent grammes ? demanda Lyon, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

_On pourrait, mais un paquet de un kilogramme à ce prix-là, cela ne se loupe pas.

_Parce que ce paquet est moins chère que celui de cinq cents grammes ? »

Lucy hocha la tête. Elle mit donc la farine dans le petit sac qu'elle avait pris à l'entrée du magasin.

« Puis, on doit prendre trente grammes de sucre et le sucre se trouve juste à côté de la farine. Alors, nous avons un paquet de sucre de un kilo et un petit sachet de soixante-quinze grammes. Lequel devons-nous prendre ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lyon. »

Il s'approcha des deux produits et dit :

« Eh bien, par rapport au prix, ce serait le paquet mais un kilo au lieu de trente, c'est beaucoup trop donc il faut prendre le petit sachet. »

Lucy fit un grand sourire et lui embrassa la joue, il rougit et elle lui dit :

« C'est une récompense pour avoir fait le bon choix. »

Il se contenta de rougit encore plus. Lucy retourna à son papier et dit :

« Deux œufs, bon ça, on est obligé de prendre la boîte entière. Un sachet de levure, soixante-cinq grammes de beurres, du sel et du lait. »

Après avoir énuméré tous les ingrédients, Lyon et Lucy déambulaient dans les rayons sous le regard attendris de la gérante et des clients.

Arrivé devant la vieille dame pour payer, le petit garçon paniqua, ils n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de l'argent. Mais son stress se calma dès que Lucy sortit un porte-monnaie et paya pour les achats.

Pour le retour, Lucy s'envola encore avec Lyon. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et la même chose que ce matin se produit, Lucy fit disparaître ses ailes et recousu les trous qu'elles avaient faits.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le chalet et ils se rendirent compte qu'Ul et Gray dormaient encore.

Lucy prit le mot qu'elle avait écrit et grâce à ses pouvoirs le fit brûler.

Et c'est là que Lyon et Lucy commencèrent la préparation des pancakes.

Lyon sortit les courses pendant que la petite blonde prit les ustensiles nécessaires.

Puis les pancakes se firent.

Pendant que les pancakes étaient au four, Ul descendit, suivit par un Gray, endormit.

« Hum…Ca sent bon ici, remarqua l'adulte.

_Oui, Lyon m'a aidé à faire des pancakes, expliqua Lucy en souriant, puisque j'ai appris qu'Ul faisait manger n'importe quoi à Gray et Lyon.

_Ah…Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas cuisiné, s'expliqua Ul.

_On ne me l'a fait pas à moi, tu as juste la flemme de leur faire à manger, n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa Lucy en la pointant avec la casserole qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

_Je suis désolé, répondit Ul en baissant la tête. »

Gray se posta aux côtés de Lyon et lui chuchota :

« On se demande qui est l'adulte et qui est la fille de dix ans, non ?

_C'est clair, renchérit le garçon aux cheveux argents.

_Et les garçons, au lieu de vous moquez d'Ul dans votre coin. Vous allez aider, parce qu'évidemment, ce n'est pas à Ul de tout faire. C'est pour cela que l'on va se réunir les taches. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, on va ranger ce chalet. Vous avez vu dans quel état, il est ? »

Gray regarda et ne put qu'approuver, si quelqu'un passait son doigt sur les meubles, il serait tout gris dû à la quantité énorme de poussière, à chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient, ils se disputaient pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle et à la fin, personne ne s'en occupait alors les couverts restaient sur la table de la cuisine et quand il n'y avait plus eu de place dans la cuisine, la vaisselle avait été posée un peu partout et ils la réutilisaient, toujours sale. Et mieux valait ne pas parler de l'étage…

« Donc ! commença Lucy. Ul et Lyon vont s'occuper de la vaisselle. Quand ils auront finis, ils viendront me voir pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire ensuite. Puis Gray et moi, allons, nous occuper de l'étage.

_Bien ! s'exclamèrent tout le groupe. »

Nous allâmes donc nous occuper des tâches. Arrivé devant la première pièce, Gray lança :

« Je suis sûr que sa chambre doit être un bordel sans nom.

_Je ne parierais pas, si j'étais toi. »

Il me fit un regard interrogateur, je lui répondis avec un sourire mystérieux.

Nous nous attaquâmes donc au ménage, quelques minutes plus tard, complètement dans mon délire vais-je dire, je me mis à chanter :

(lien chanson watch?v=GORNQ0xkGaw)

« Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku  
BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara  
Tooi kioku yomigaeru

Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou  
Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite  
Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo

Watashi wo tasukete...  
Nanika ga shiraseru destiny  
Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru  
Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni

Kata narabete niji wo miteta  
Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara  
Ima mo soba ni ita no kana

Nee koishite yume miru tabi  
Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite  
Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku

Kaeritai nante...  
Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo  
Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru

Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru  
Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru  
Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi

Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo  
Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete  
Kibou ni nare

Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara  
Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru  
Kirei na umi. »

A la fin de la chanson, je remarquai que Gray avait arrêté de nettoyer et me regardait, les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en rougissant.

_Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que tu chantes vraiment bien, me complimenta-t-il.

_Merci…soufflai-je en rougissant. »

Un grand silence passa que je brisais :

« On devrait peut-être continuer de nettoyer ?

_Euh…Oui, t'as raison. »

On ne dit plus rien mais nous continuâmes à nettoyer, à peu près vingt minutes plus tard, la chambre de Lyon brillait. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la pièce suivante, la chambre de Gray.

« Franchement, la chambre de Lyon n'était pas toute propre mais comparé à la tienne…fis-je remarquer. »

La chambre de Gray était…Comment dire ? En reprenant les mots de son propriétaire : un bordel sans nom.

« Je suis comme Ul, un flemmard, alors…essaya de se justifier Gray.

_T'inquiètes ! On va s'en occuper et grâce à moi, tu ne seras plus un flemmard. »

Sa tête venait de me dire que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Nous nous attaquâmes donc à cette porcherie, je tombais sur des caleçons, à peu près propre, que je mis directement dans la machine à laver.

Cette fois, on mit environ quarante-cinq minutes pour faire la chambre.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Ul, je croisais les doigts, faîtes que cette chambre soit potable.

Gray pouffa discrètement et je lui envoyais un regard de tueur.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte et découvris qu'il n'y avait pas de désordre. Bon, il y avait beaucoup de poussières mais cela irait vite.

J'ouvris les portes du placard et tous les objets qu'il contenait me tombèrent dessus.

Gray se précipita sur moi et me dégagea de la pile.

« Mon dieu…soufflai-je, encore sous le choc. »

Nous prîmes une heure pour tous ranger et nettoyer.

« Gray ? appelai-je.

_Ouais ?

_Tu peux aller chercher deux, trois feuilles de papier et un stylo ? Comme ça, je pourrais indiquer à Ul, où on a rangé ses affaires.

_Ok ! s'exclama-t-il en partant. »

Je m'assis sur le lit, qui venait d'être bordé et attendis.

« Gray aurait dû déjà être là, remarquai-je. »

Je me levais et sortit de la chambre quand j'entendis des rire, je m'approchais du rebord de l'escalier et je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Ul, Lyon et Gray jouait avec de la mousse dans toute la maison et il y en avait partout.

Grâce à mes pouvoirs, je les gelais au niveau des pieds.

Ils ne purent bouger et je descendis tranquillement.

« Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? demandai-je avec un regard menaçant.

_Lucy…souffla en déglutissant Ul.

_Ul, tu es l'adulte, ici. Et tu oses te comporter comme une gamine ? Avec Gray, on a passé une heure à nettoyer ta chambre. Que lui veuille se dégourdir à peu, encore, ça passe. Mais toi et Lyon, vous n'avez rien fait !

_On est désolé, s'excusèrent Ul, Lyon et Gray.

_J'ai quelque chose à faire pour que vous pouviez vous racheter. Ul et Lyon vont nettoyer toute la mousse et Gray fera la vaisselle et tant que vous n'aurez pas finis, personne n'aura le droit de manger les pancakes. »

Ils ne bougèrent plus trop choqués.

« Si vous voulez vite manger, il faudrait peut-être vous mettre au boulot, maintenant. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et je les regardais en sortant les pancakes du four.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était à table et je posais leur assiette de pancakes devant eux. Je m'assis à côté d'Ul et mangé mon petit déjeuner.

Il était maintenant dix heures du matin. Après avoir débarrassé chacun notre assiette, Ul annonça :

« Lucy, avec les garçons, on avait prévu d'aller nous occuper de quelque chose. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester ici ? Parce que l'on ne connaît pas encore l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Et en plus, je dois aller à la mairie pour t'officialiser en tant que mon apprentie.

_Donc, faudrait lui donner un nom ? s'enquit Lyon, on pourrait lui donner le mien ? Lucy Bastia, j'aime bien.

_Non, je préfère Lucy Fullbuster, contra Gray.

_Bon décidez-vous ! s'énerva Ul.

_Sinon, je pourrais prendre les deux noms ? demandai-je.

_Voilà, c'est bon. Ce sera Lucy Bastia Fullbuster. »

Les garçons approuvèrent et ils partirent avec Ul on ne sait où.

Je sortis et m'assis sur le porche du chalet quand quelqu'un arriva :

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Lucy ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, me dit-il en me donnant la dite-lettre.

_Merci. »

Puis il partit. Je me rassis sur le porche et lut la lettre :

« Chère Lucy.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Lude Heartfilia et je suis ton oncle.

Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais j'aimerais te rencontrer. Bien que ce sera dans longtemps, j'ai appris que des personnes t'avaient recueillis, je leurs en suis très reconnaissant.

C'est pour cela que je voudrais te demander :

Voudrais-tu me rencontrer le premier juillet dans quatre ans, comme cela je t'offrirais ton cadeau pour tes quatorze ans ? Si tu pouvais donc me rejoindre à Hargeon sur la place publique à cette date, tu ferais de moi, l'oncle le plus heureux du monde.

Je t'aime.

Ma Luce en sucre.

P.S : c'était ta mère qui t'appelait comme cela. Même si cela peut te rendre triste, ne dit rien à tes amis sinon ils vont s'inquiéter et t'empêcheront de venir me voir. »

A la fin de ma lecture, je pleurais silencieusement.

Je rentrais dans la maison et gardait la lettre cachait dans la poche de ma jupe.

J'allais m'allonger sur le canapé et m'endormis.

Puis les trois étaient revenus, Ul m'avait acheté un lit qui devait être installé dans sa chambre le lendemain, plus tard, quand Ul, Lyon et Gray étaient partit en mission, j'ai parcouru la maison en chantonnant et j'étais tombée sur une pièce que personne ne m'avait montré. J'étais entrée et j'avais compris que c'était la chambre d'Ultear, la fille d'Ul.

Plus tard dans la journée, le groupe était revenu. Le lendemain matin, Gray avait eu la surprise de me trouver dans sa chambre.

Avec Ul et les garçons, nous avions beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, j'avais appris aux deux garçons à nager, à cuisiner et à faire le ménage…

Ces jours paisibles ont pu durer un an…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**Un an plus tard.**

PDV Gray

« Ul ! m'écriai-je en la voyant se transformer petit à petit en glace. »

Lyon voulut s'approcher d'elle.

« Ne m'approchez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez disparaître avec moi pour tuer Deliora, il faut que vous protégiez Lucy, à son nom évoqué, les garçons sursautèrent, elle a besoin de vous deux. Des gens malveillants vont vouloir son pouvoir de création de magie.

_Mais, et toi ? s'enquit Lyon.

_Tout ira bien pour moi, souri-t-elle en disparaissant.

_Ul, soufflai-je. »

Mais personne ne me répondit, il ne restait qu'un gros iceberg contenant Deliora.

Pensant à Lucy, avec Lyon, nous rentrâmes au chalet. Avant d'aller nous occuper de ce monstre. Ul m'avait fait rentré dans une guilde, Fairy Tail Lyon avait catégoriquement refusé d'y entrer pour on ne sait quel raison et Ul n'avait pas voulu que Lucy y entre, on ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs après tout.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la maisonnette, on ne vit et n'entendit personne.

Lyon s'approcha du canapé et m'appela en chuchotant :

« Gray, Lucy est là et elle dort.

_Merci, mon Dieu, j'ai cru, qu'elle aussi…répondis-je en baissant la tête.

_De quoi, moi aussi ? s'enquit la fille qui venait de se réveiller.

(PDV Externe)

_Euh…Lyon, on lui dit ? Commença Gray.

_Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il.

_Mais de quoi ? s'énerva Lucy en fixant les deux garçons. Si vous ne me le dîtes pas, je trouverais quand même la réponse.

_Ah ouais et comment ? demanda Gray.

_Comme ça, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. »

Le garçon rougit et Lucy eut l'air perplexe :

« Pourquoi ça ne marche pas…pensa-t-elle. »

Puis un énorme mal de crâne la prit. Elle entendit une voix :

« C'est normal que ça ne fonctionne pas, il faut lire dans ses pensées et c'est beaucoup plus dure.

_Comment fait-on ? lui demanda Lucy.

_Il faut l'embrasser. »

La petite blonde hocha la tête et reprit connaissance, elle était toujours allongée sur le canapé.

Gray, agenouillé devant elle et Lyon lui tenant la main.

Elle se pencha vers Gray et l'embrassa rapidement pour éviter que ce dernier ne l'esquive.

Soudain, tout défila dans sa tête, l'entrée de Gray dans une guilde et la transformation d'Ul en iceberg pour détruire un monstre.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de pleurer :

« Ul est devenue de la glace… »

Et les garçons comprirent, pendant que la petite fille embrassait Gray, elle lisait ses pensées grâce à son pouvoir.

« Nous te protègeront pour l'éternité, se promirent-ils mentalement. »

Et elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

Gray et Lyon se positionnèrent chacun de part et d'autre de la petite fille et ils la prirent dans leurs bras.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lucy était endormie dans les bras des garçons. Ils l'allongèrent doucement dans le canapé, la recouvrirent d'une couverture et ils partirent se coucher.

« Ul ! Ne nous abandonne pas ! Je sais que l'on ne sait connaît que depuis un an mais je me suis vraiment attachée à toi ! »

Mais personne ne répondit à la prière mentale de Lucy même si elle s'en doutait…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait vu dans son rêve la manière dont Ul s'était transformée en glace. Inquiète quant au fait qu'elle n'entendait pas les garçons se chamailler, elle partit, tout d'abord, dans la chambre de Gray, il n'y avait personne. Le cœur de la petite fille de onze ans battait à tout rompre, si le monstre qu'Ul avait essayé de tuer était venu se venger…

Elle courut presque dans la chambre de Lyon et elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer de soulagement, les deux garçons dans le lit, enlacés et endormis.

Lucy garda cette image dans sa tête en souriant tendrement et se mit à genoux sur le côté droit du lit.

Puis Gray commença à grogner en se séparant de l'étreinte de Lyon, il était en train de se réveiller. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Qui…c'est qui rigole ? souffla, encore endormit Lyon.

_C'est moi. Gray grogne, rit elle.

_Je ne…grogne pas, râla le concerné en baillant.

_Et là, tu fais quoi, là ? l'interrogea Lyon qui s'assit sur le lit.

_Je te cause.

_Ah, les hommes, tous de mauvaise foi, se lamenta Lucy. »

Les garçons et la petite fille se mirent à rire subitement. La bonne humeur revenait peu à peu.

Même si Ul n'était pas là, elle restait au fond de leur cœur d'enfants.

« Je me demande, commença Lucy, attirant l'attention des garçons, comment va-t-on faire pour vivre sans argent ?

_Je suis dans une guilde, maintenant ! Je ferais des missions qui pourront nous nourrir et pendant ce temps, Lyon t'entraînera. De cette façon, on pourra faire des missions tous les trois ! s'exclama Gray.

_Promis ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons en levant ses deux auriculaires. »

Les deux garçons prirent, chacun, un doigt dans le leur et soufflèrent un « oui ».

Après cet échange, les enfants descendirent dans la cuisine.

« Il reste encore des spaghettis d'hier, il faut les manger aujourd'hui.

_Mais, on est le matin, soupira Lyon.

_Non, il est midi, contra Gray en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine. »

Le garçon aux cheveux argent sembla choqué de la réponse. C'était compréhensible, ce dernier avait toujours l'habitude de se lever aux aurores.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis débarrassèrent leur assiette. Même si les garçons ne l'avoueraient probablement jamais, depuis l'arrivée de Lucy, le chalet était en meilleur état. Et la petite blonde prenait plaisir à planter diverses plantes, que Jude lui montrait, autour de la maison.

Ce qui donnait un aspect accueillant à l'habitation.

« Les garçons, on peut aller se baigner dans l'étang ? demanda-t-elle.

_Evidemment, répondirent les concernés en chœur. »

Les garçons restèrent en caleçon pour se baigner mais Lucy se créa un maillot de bain, le haut était un bandeau rose à pois blancs et le bas lui était donc assortit.

Gray et Lyon crurent que leur mâchoire allait tomber au sol.

« Alors ? s'enquit-elle en sortant du chalet.

_Tu…Tu, bégaya Lyon.

_Tu es magnifique, répondit à sa place Gray.

_Vraiment ? Merci. »

Après cela, ils partirent donc se baigner. Ils passèrent toute leur journée dans cet endroit, ils y apprirent à se connaître et des sentiments forts les relièrent. Lucy remercia Dieu du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait rencontré de superbes personnes. En rentrant, ils mangèrent, discutèrent, rangèrent. Puis les garçons lui dirent qu'elle pouvait dormir dans la chambre d'Ul si elle le souhaitait et évidemment, elle accepta.

Trois ans ont passés maintenant.

Tous les soirs, Gray rentraient de missions et expliquaient à Lyon et Lucy ce qu'il avait fait même si il se plaignait souvent d'un garçon nommé Natsu Dragneel et disait qu'Ersa Scarlet était plus que terrifiante. Et Lucy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire :

«Je commence à être jalouse, tu sais.

_Ba pourquoi ? s'était enquit Gray, inquiet alors que Lyon avait un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

_Tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ses deux personnes, commença à bouder Lucy.

_Mais non, c'est toi que j'adore. »

La concernée sourit et rougit. Puis elle lança en faisant sa moue de chien battue :

« Et Lyon ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

_Si…souffla dépité Gray qui ne voulait pas admettre ça. »

Et après cela, ils avaient beaucoup rient.

Le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de Lucy, donc Lyon et Gray avaient décidé de lui offrir un cadeau et étaient sortis en ville sortant une excuse à la petite blonde qui ne dit rien.

Dès que les garçons seraient partis, la petite blonde rejoindrait son oncle à Hargeon.

Quand la porte se fut fermée et que les garçons étaient assez loin, Lucy se téléporta dans une ruelle assez proche de la place publique de Hargeon.

Arrivée à destination, la fille attendit, elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait oncle Lude.

Quand elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un, elle créa avec l'Ice Make, une épée de glace qu'elle plaça sous la gorge de l'inconnu.

« Calme-toi, ma Luce en sucre, souffla-t-il. »

Se rappelant de ce surnom, la petite fille fit vite disparaître la glace et s'excusa.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas deviner à quoi je ressemblais.

_Mais…voulut rétorquer l'adolescente.

_Tu es très jolie, on ne peut plus dire que tu es une petite fille maintenant. »

Lucy rougit, elle avait fait des efforts et était heureuse que son oncle le remarque, elle s'était coiffée d'une queue haute, elle portait une robe bustier d'été, qui mettait sa poitrine imposante pour son âge en valeur, elle était bleue ciel du haut jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine puis plus bas, il y avait des fleurs de couleur argent sur fond blanc. Ses chaussures étaient au bout blanc et les reste de la même couleur que le haut de la robe. Elle avait trois bracelets assortis à la robe, deux bleus ciel et un blanc. Elle avait même osé mettre des boucles d'oreilles blanches.

« Pourquoi ça ?

_C'est vrai que tu ne t'en souviens pas, ton cousin adorait te taquiner en disant que tu n'étais qu'une gamine, sourit-il.

_Je pourrais le voir ? demanda-t-elle, espérant voir le plus de personne de sa famille.

_Oui, il est au manoir, voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ? Ce serait un de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire.

_Pas besoin d'en faire autant, ça me suffit de revoir des gens de ma famille.

_Mais j'ai un cadeau tout de suite pour toi. »

Lude sortit un écrin en velours noir et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de sa nièce qui s'écarquillèrent, il s'agissait d'un collier, enfin, c'était une bande de velours, noirs sur les contours et blancs sur l'intérieur. Lude lui mit au cou et Lucy le remercia avec un grand sourire.

« J'en suis heureux, veux-tu bien monter dans la calèche ? lui proposa-t-il en ouvrant la portière et en tendant sa main pour que Lucy puisse monter.

_Merci. »

Elle s'aida donc de cette main pour s'asseoir.

Son oncle la suivit et la calèche partit, emmenant la jeune fille dans le palace.

Un jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre et vit une calèche arriver, on pouvait voir à l'intérieur son père et à ses côtés de magnifiques cheveux blonds. Le propriétaire de l'endroit descendit et aida une adolescente à en sortir.

Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle avait l'air plus jeune que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue haute, de grands yeux chocolat qui brillaient de bonheur et elle était vraiment bien habillée.

Les deux personnes entrèrent dans l'habitacle et son père annonça pour la première fois dans la vie du jeune homme :

« Je suis rentré, fils où es-tu ?

_Dans le salon, père, répondit le concerné. »

Il arriva donc dans le salon accompagné de cette charmante jeune fille, il put voir son visage plus facilement et il s'exclama :

« Lucy ? La gamine ?

_Je ne suis pas une gamine ! répondit-elle automatiquement en gonflant les joues. J'ai quatorze ans ! »

Le garçon la fixa et éclata de rire :

« Toujours la même réaction !

_Euh…On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

_Tu me reconnais pas ? C'est moi, ton cousin, Laxus.

_Excuse la, Laxus. Après cette tragédie, elle a perdu la mémoire.

_Oh… »

Laxus se leva et prit dans ses bras sa cousine. Le père, pour faire bonne figure, les laissa et alla dans son bureau et convoqua tous ses domestiques pour parler du plan.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, cousine Luce, souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

_Tu sais, même si je ne me souviens pas de toi, mon corps réagit, commença-t-elle à lui expliquer.

_Comment ça ?

_Mon corps ne veut pas sortir de cette étreinte et veut même te serrer plus fort. Et surtout faire ça. »

Lucy s'écarta un peu de lui et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

« C'est ce que tu me faisais à chaque fois que je ne me sentais pas bien, et quand je disais une bêtise…

_Je te collais une pichenette, répondit sans réfléchir la blonde.

_Instinct ? »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant.

Puis ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Lucy lui raconta sa vie, mais sans parler de ses pouvoirs, sa rencontre avec Ul, sa mort, Lyon et Gray.

Et Laxus lui dit qu'il était dans la même guilde que ce dernier et que son maître était leur grand-père.

Puis la jeune adolescente vit le soleil se coucher et informa son cousin :

« Il commence à se faire tard, il faut que je rentre, sinon les deux garçons ne vont pas manger correctement. »

Laxus se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Je n'oublierais pas de la sortir à Gray celle-là. »

Lucy ricana et s'excusa mentalement à Gray pour ça.

Quand la jeune fille se leva du canapé à l'air extrêmement couteux, Lude arriva :

« Oh ? Tu pars déjà ?

_Oui, merci de m'avoir accueilli.

_Oh ! J'allais oublier, ton cadeau d'anniversaire ! Tu peux venir avec moi le chercher ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ignorant la supercherie et Laxus aussi l'ignorait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une énorme remise dans le fond de l'immense jardin.

Puis l'oncle de Lucy claqua des doigts, des hommes apparurent et Lude sourit sadiquement :

« Joyeux anniversaire.

_Ice Make, Sword ! s'exclama Lucy mais rien apparut. »

Elle fut choquée, un homme en profita pour mettre un tissu sur sa bouche.

Sa dernière pensée fut :

« Comment ai-je pu tomber dans un piège aussi stupide et évident ? »

Et elle s'endormit.

Lucy Bastia Fullbuster venait de se faire kidnappée par son oncle.

Gray tourna en rond dans le chalet :

« Où est passée Lucy ? »

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient revenus avec son cadeau.

Lyon ne lui répondit pas mais fouilla un peu partout dans l'habitacle mais ne trouva rien.

Pendant trois semaines, les garçons ont cherchés après Lucy mais ne trouvèrent rien.

Gray ne put pas continuer les recherches puisqu'il devait faire des missions pour de l'argent.

Mais Lyon poursuivit et alla même chercher Jude pour voir s'il savait quelque chose mais en vain.

Les garçons désespérèrent.

Ils cherchèrent, cherchèrent…

Combien d'années ont passées depuis ?

Trois ans encore, six ans après la mort d'Ul.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**PDV Externe**

**Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, une bagarre venait d'éclater, à nouveau.**

**Et ses auteurs étaient, comme toujours, Gray et Natsu. **

**L'ambiance avait changé depuis trois ans.**

**Ces trois années auparavant, Natsu était tombé sur Gray assit sur le sol, pleurant.**

**Ce garçon avait beau manqué de tact, il était resté au côté de « son ami » et avait écouté ce qu'il disait. Le mage de glace s'était allégé d'un fardeau et le Dragon Slayer n'en avait jamais parlé.**

**Et depuis, il se battait, encore et encore.**

**Et tous les premiers juillet, Gray retournait dans le chalet pour voir s'il n'y avait pas signe de vie. Il habitait maintenant dans les dortoirs de sa guilde, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maisonnette sinon elle rouvrirait une blessure pas encore refermée.**

**Le garçon avait perdu contact avec Lyon, qui était partit on ne sait où.**

**Le mage de Fairy Tail se prit un énorme poing dans la figure mais ne réagit pas, au plus grand étonnement de la guilde et surtout Natsu qui s'approcha et chuchota :**

**« Tu l'entends encore t'appeler ? »**

**Depuis que le mage du feu était au courant pour Lucy, Lyon et lui, Gray lui racontait tout ce qui lui arrivait, comme le fait qu'il entendait quelques fois la voix de Lucy. Grâce à ça, les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés même s'ils se ****baittaient toujours, peut-être plus.**

**Il hocha la tête. Gray alla s'asseoir, bientôt rejoint par le marshmallow.**

**« C'était différent, j'entendais une chanson, elle chantait une chanson sur la mort, Natsu, pleura-t-il. »**

**Et tous ses amis s'approchèrent.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Ersa.**

**_Laisse tomber, lui dit sérieusement Natsu.**

**_Non, c'est un ami, pourquoi devrait-on l'abandonner ? demanda Cana avec son tonneau de saké.**

**_Gray-sama, vous ne pouvez pas le dire à Juvia ? l'interrogea la nouvelle recrue, Juvia, qui, soit dit en passant en pinçait pour lui.**

**_Elle va mourir, elle me le dit, je ne veux pas ça…continua-t-il. »**

**Personne ne put rien dire que quelqu'un défonça la porte de la guilde.**

**L'inconnu se précipita vers Gray et le prit par le col, le secouant comme un prunier : **

**« Tu l'as entendu ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien faire ?! Réponds-moi, Gray !**

**_On ne peut rien faire, Lyon, elle l'a dit, elle va mourir.**

**_Mais on ne veut pas ça ! **

**_Lâche-le ! s'exclama Natsu en s'énervant. »**

**Lyon le lâcha d'un coup avec le même regard vide que Gray.**

**« Je ne sens plus sa présence, chuchota le garçon aux cheveux argents.**

**_Moi aussi… »**

_« Alors ma Luce en sucre, qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer trois ans dans une cage ? demanda Lude à sa nièce. »_

_En réponse, la concernée cracha sur les chaussures, fraichement cirée. Mais en même temps, elle chanta dans sa tête une chanson qu'elle essaya d'envoyer aux garçons._

_Lucy se prit une énorme baffe._

_« Ne vas pas trop loin, tu sais ce qui arrivera à tes amis et à ta forêt bien-aimée._

__Espèce de…commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque. »_

_Elle ne put finir qu'un lacrima de communication sonna. L'homme partit dans la pièce d'un côté mais la jeune fille put facilement entendre :_

_« Laxus commence à avoir des soupçons ? Je m'en doutais, j'ai tellement parlé sur le fait __qu'on allait avoir des pouvoirs infinis grâce à de la famille._

__Que devons-nous faire ? demanda une voix que Lucy reconnu comme celle d'un des domestique. _

__Ba si ces soupçons sont plus persistants, vous le tuerez. »_

_C'est à ce moment que la chanson, chantée mentalement se termina et que la jeune fille perdit la raison. Ces yeux passèrent au blanc et Lude revint ne s'attendant pas à ce qui allait lui arriver._

_« Tu vas tuer Laxus ? Ton fils ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante._

__Ne fais pas ta maligne, lui répondit-il calmement, il n'avait pas encore vu le changement de couleurs des yeux de sa nièce. _

__Est-ce pour ta survie ? s'enquit-elle en relevant les yeux. »_

_L'oncle recula et répondit en déglutissant :_

_« Non mais c'est une gêne._

__Alors meurt, dit-elle._

__Ca ne marchera pas, le collier que je t'ai offert il y a trois ans aspirent ta magie et quand il sera rempli au maximum, dans pas longtemps, nous pourront l'utiliser à l'infini et toi, tu seras morte. »_

_Lucy grogna et le collier se brisa, bientôt suivit par les chaînes qui la retenaient._

_Et la jeune fille répéta :_

_« Meurt. »_

_Et son oncle se fit transpercer par une épée faîtes d'or blanc._

_« Comment as-tu put le briser, la magie ne devait pas marcher… »_

_Ce furent ses derniers mots._

« Gray, Lyon, calmez-vous, leur dit Levy, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous pourrez retrouver le salaud qui a tué votre amie.

_Oui, tu as raison, accepta Gray, on ne devrait pas être faible, comme Ul nous l'a appris. »

Lyon hocha la tête.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux chocolat et une imposante poitrine.

Les deux anciens apprentis d'Ul n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, c'était…

« Lucy ! s'exclamèrent-ils en se jetant presque sur elle. »

Mais quelqu'un les envoya voler plus loin.

Lyon fut le premier à se relever et à constater la couleur des yeux de la jeune fille.

"Gray, ses yeux...Ils sont blancs.

_Oh merde..."

Les mages de la guilde voulurent l'attaquer, on ne s'en prend pas à un mage de Fairy Tail aussi facilement! Mais, quelqu'un les arrêta et contre toutes les attentes des gens aux alentours, c'était Natsu.

"Gray, c'est elle. Lucy?"

Puis Lyon dit:

"Mais elle n'est pas normale. Avec Gray, on pense qu'elle va essayée de nous tuer.

_Quoi?! rugit Laxus.

_Ne t'embale pas, c'est à cause de son pouvoir."

Le mage de l'électricité avait un tas de questions dans la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en sortir une seule que le regard de sa cousine se tourna vers le Dragon Slayer du feu.

Et en moins d'une seconde, son visage n'était arrivé qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Ntasu et elle s'enquit:

"Tu es Natsu Dragneel?

_Oui."

Aucun sentiment se traversa son regard.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste et demanda:

"Qui est Ersa Scarlet?"

La concernée s'avança pour montrer son identité.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la guerrière finit au sol, se tordant de douleur et elle fut suivit par Natsu.

Laxus avança et lui dit:

"Lucy, ça suffit."

Le visage sans émotion de la concernée se tourna vers son cousin et elle parla pour la première fois:

"Que veux-tu?

_Sûrement ne pas voir mes amis souffrir et je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui les fasse souffrir.

_Mais voudrais-tu encore de moi si tu savais que j'ai tué ton père?

_Oui."

Elle eut un regard surpris et toutes les personnes présentes ressentirent de l'espoir, elle ressent quand même des choses et elle peut parler, c'est déjà bien.

"Je te connais, gamine. Si tu l'as tué, c'est pour une bonne raison."

Elle renifla dédaigneusement.

"Oui, comme je te tuerais, toi et ta guilde."

Laxus eut un sourire contrit:

"Tu arriverais à toucher Lyon et Gray?"

Lucy ne lui répondit mais on entendit les deux concernés hurler de douleur.

"Quand dis-tu?

_Luce, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais? s'enquit en toussant Gray.

_Que penserais Ul de ton comportement? continua Lyon."

La douleur que ressentait les garçons se fient beaucoup plus dures. Ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, elle réagissait.

"Ul est morte, on s'en fout, répondit-elle en souriant.

_Elle n'est pas morte, elle a juste changé de forme. Elle est passée d'humaine à glace, c'est tout, finit Gray.

Soudain, les hurlements d'Ersa, Natsu, Gray et Lyon cessèrent. Mais on entendit les gémissements de Lucy qui se tenait la tête et qui tomba au sol.

Laxus avait voulut la rattraper mais son grand-père l'arrêta.

Puis, le silence se fit et quand tous les regards se jetèrent la blonde allongée au sol, on ne vit qu'un visage endormit paisiblement.

Gray la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie la laissant se reposer et Mirajane vint ensuite s'occuper des blessures qu'ils avaient tous vu quand l'endormit était arrivée.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Une semaine avait passée après le retour de Lucy, elle s'était réveillée il y a peine deux jours.

Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune fille guérissait doucement de toutes ses blessures. Mirajane avait dit que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait pu se lever. Mais sa guérison se passait très bien, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, en particulier les filles, Mira, Levy et Cana. Elle avait même réussit à attraper Juvia dans ses filets alors que cette dernière la considérait comme une rivale en amour. Mais un mal subsistait que seul Levy voyait en lui rendant visite tous les jours. Et un jour, n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir, demanda à Lucy :

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

_Huh ? De quoi parles-tu Levy-chan ?

_A chaque fois que je viens te voir, il y a une ombre dans tes yeux. »

La blessée garda le silence. La mage des mots lui prit doucement la main :

« Tu peux me le dire, nous sommes amies, non ?

_D'accord. »

Levy lui fit un grand sourire.

« En fait, depuis que je me suis réveillée, ce n'est pas très grave, il y a une chose dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne me souviens plus des chansons que je chantais à Ul, Lyon et Gray.

_Je suis sûr que tu t'en souviendras, ce doit être juste le choc et même si tu n'y arrives pas. Tu créeras plein d'autres chansons ! »

Lucy prit Levy dans ses bras, en larmes :

« Merci, Levy.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. On est amie après tout, sourit-elle.

_J'ai un secret à te dire, approche, chuchota la constellationiste. »

Levy, très curieuse s'approcha et écouta attentivement. Elle sourit :

« Mirajane m'a dit que demain, je pourrais partir de l'infirmerie, chuchota-t-elle, mais je veux faire la surprise à Gray et Lyon.

_Elle te l'avait dit, si tu écoutais bien ses instructions. Tu pourrais vite partir. Et demain, pour ton premier jour, on ira faire les magasins, bouquin et vêtements ! Et on demandera aux autres filles si elles veulent venir avec nous. »

Lucy hocha la tête, puis demanda :

« Levy, je peux faire venir mes esprits ? Ca fait aussi trois ans que je ne les ai pas appelée.

_Evidemment. »

La constellationiste se rassit de manière confortable pour elle et appela tous ses esprits.

Heureusement que l'infirmerie était vaste, sinon les esprits auraient été un peu serrés.

Levy eut une tête effarée et poussa un énorme cri, alertant toute la guilde mais seul le maître, Mirajane et Laxus entrèrent et ils eurent la même réaction que Levy, sans le cri. Sept esprits venaient d'être invoqués, c'était un record mondial !

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'interroger Lucy car un esprit hurla de colère :

« Ca fait trois ans ! On a pas eu de nouvelle et tu ne nous appelais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Lucy sourit et répondit :

« Je suis désolé Aquarius mais je ne pouvais pas vous appeler. Je ne savais pas ce qu'aurait pu vous faire Lude.

_Tout va bien maintenant. Lucy va pouvoir nous appeler plus souvent, fit remarquer Lyra.

_Et comment ça se passe avec Lyon et Gray, ebi ? s'enquit Cancer.

_Je ne les ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivée. »

Encore un petit détail, quand Lucy s'était réveillée et que Mirajane vérifiait que tout allait bien. La constellationiste avait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la guilde.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon vieux ? s'enquit Laxus, inquiet.

_Ba, en fait, il m'a kidnappé juste après que je sois partit du salon je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. J'ai passé trois ans enfermé et battu par Lude et après je me suis évanoui quand il a dit qu'il envisageait de te tuer si tu avais vraiment soupçons sur lui. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici, lui expliqua la jeune fille. »

Laxus serra le poing mais Lucy lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer. Toujours énervé, le mage de l'électricité sortit de la pièce.

« Je vais bien alors pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Puis le maître s'approcha de la blonde et lui demanda :

« Depuis quand as-tu réussit à convoquer autant d'esprit ?

_Je pense depuis mes dix ans, je ne suis pas sûr parce que je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant. »

Le maître lui dit de bien se reposer et repartit dans son bureau pour réfléchir à ce problème. Comment pouvait-elle appeler autant d'esprit sans se fatiguer alors qu'elle venait à peine de guérir ? Et peut-être que c'était lier à ce qui s'était passé quand elle est entrée dans la guilde ? Tout comme le fait qu'elle avait ses souvenirs qui datait d'avant ses dix ans ?

Après que Lucy ait fait rentrer ses esprits, Mirajane vérifia si tout allait bien en discutant. Et la jeune constellationiste lui demanda pourquoi Makarov semblait si surpris qu'elle puisse convoquer autant d'esprits en même temps. Et le mannequin lui expliqua que normalement, les mages de son genre arrivent au maximum à convoquer deux esprits et qu'ils finissaient épuisés.

La blonde lui dit que ça ne la fatiguait pas du tout. Soudain, un mal de crâne la prit, elle sentait quelque chose dans la guilde. Elle se releva précipitemment sous le regard surprit de Mirajane. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et regarda qui était la cause de son mal être quand ses yeux se posa sur une tignasse rousse en train de discuter avec Cana. C'était un homme, il portait des lunettes cachant ses yeux. Le jeune homme releva son regard et vit Lucy, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une constellationiste avait comprit qui il était, c'était sûr. Elle le fixa puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains et faillit s'écrouler mais le rouquin la rattrapa à temps. Et bizarrement, elle perdit son air de souffrance. Puis brusquement, ses paupières se relevèrent en fixant de ses yeux blancs son rattrapeur.

« Léo, l'esprit du Lion, condamné à errer sur le monde des humains jusqu'à sa mort dû à un crime grave, l'assassinat de son propriétaire, Karen Lilica. »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, comment savait-elle tout ça ?

Puis la jeune fille ferma ses yeux pour les rouvrir et cette fois, la couleur blanche avait laissé place au chocolat.

Mirajane arriva pour ramener la blonde, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir finit dans les bras de cet homme, à l'infirmerie pendant que tous les mages fixèrent « Léo le Lion », il était un esprit ?!

Puis Cana s'approcha et lui demanda :

« Loki, ça veut dire quoi ce que Lucy a dit ?

_Elle vient de résumer ma vie, lui répondit-il.

_Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

_A quoi cela aurait servit ? De toute façon, je vais bientôt disparaître.

_Bon, maintenant qu'on le sait, on va pouvoir chercher un moyen de t'empêcher de disparaître et on pourra demander à Lucy de chercher des infos via Crux, lui expliqua Cana. »

Loki hocha la tête, une fine couche rosée sur les joues. Faire Tail voulait toujours de lui et souhaitait même l'aider. Comment ne pas sauter de joie ?

Levy sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller à la rencontre de Loki, Mirajane lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Elle posa une multitude de questions à l'esprit du lion puis partit dans la bibliothèque de la guilde.

Pour en ressortir des heures après. Elle se jeta presque sur Loki pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je crois même que si on y arrive, tu pourras retourner dans le monde des esprits ! »

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^. Et à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux reviews à chaque début de chapitre . **_

_**Donc à la prochaine fois ^o^**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Eriss Alice: Le chapitre que tu attendais est là ! Merci pour ton soutient ! Et pour t'inscrire, c'est très simple, quand tu arrives sur la page d'accueil, tu vas en haut à droite. Il y noté "Sign up", tu cliques dessus et tu auras le formulaire !_

_MARGUERITE . ROXTON -JONES : Merci pour ce commentaire ! ^^_

Chapitre 7

PDV Externe

"Je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que j'ai troublé votre ami, s'excusa Lucy.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, grâce à toi, on va pouvoir aider Loki, la rassura Mirajane.

_Vous savez comment ?

_Non mais je suis sûr que Levy doit le savoir."

La blonde ne répondit rien et fixa Mirajane sortir de la pièce. Elle s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et réfléchit. Quelles étaient les chansons ? Et puis quand pourra-t-elle revoir Gray et Lyon ?

Elle était dans cette guilde depuis un moment et ils n'étaient toujours pas venus la voir.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était : qu'avait-elle fait après s'être libérée des chaînes quand elle était enfermée chez Laxus ? Une tonne de questions passaient dans son crâne. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle utilisa son pouvoir. Elle souhaita parler par pensées avec un des ses esprits, Crux.

"Vous m'avez appelé ?

_Déjà, arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour que Leo ou Loki puisse retourner dans le monde des esprits d'où il a été banni.

_ C'est impossible, même si tu y arrivais. La colère du Roi serait terrible.

_D'accord. Pourrais-tu chercher un moyen d'empêcher l'esprit du Lion de disparaître?

_Je vais chercher immédiatement."

Pendant un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle attendit que son esprit trouve, elle en était sûr, il y avait un moyen.

_Lucy, j'ai trouvé, l'informa Crux.

_Alors ?

_On ne peut pas l'empêcher de disparaître mais on peut le faire revenir dans le monde des esprits. Il faudrait invoquer le Roi, lui-même, et changer la règle qui condamne l'esprit. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu rentre dans ses souvenirs pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir le défendre.

_Je vais devoir...souffla la jeune fille se rappelant qu'elle avait dû embrasser Gray pour savoir ce qui était arriver à Ul."

Puis la conversation s'arrêta là. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, au même moment que Levy et les deux filles s'exclamèrent d'une même voix devant Loki :

"J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je crois même que si on y arrive, tu pourras retourner dans le monde des esprits !"

Comprenant qu'il y avait eu une seconde voix avec elle, elles se tournèrent chacun vers l'autre et se fixèrent. Evidemment, toute la guilde éclata de rire. Elles rougirent.

"Alors ? S'enquit Loki."

Lucy fit signe à Levy de commencer.

"D'abord, c'est impossible de t'empêcher de disparaître mais...

_On peut te renvoyer dans le monde des esprits ! Termina la constellationiste."

Tous les mages firent une tête ahuris. Où avait-elles chopé ça, ces deux-là ?

"Et comment fait-on ça ? Demanda l'esprit bannit.

_Il faut convoquer le Roi des esprits et défendre sur ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il change la règle pour toi, expliqua la mage aux cheveux bleus, il va falloir trouver un moyen d'entrer dans tes souvenirs, comme ça, on aura de quoi prouver au Roi que tu n'as pas voulu la tuer."

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire:

"Il y a moyen. Loki doit m'embrasser.

_Quoi?! S'exclamèrent toute la guilde.

_Ne vous emballez pas. Quand j'embrasse quelqu'un, je peux voir ses souvenirs. Enfin, ça avait marché pour Gray, dit Lucy."

Et soudain, une tornade bleue sauta presque sur la blonde.

"Tu as embrassé Gray-sama ?!

_On avait onze ans, je crois. Et je voulais juste savoir quelque chose. Ce n'était par amour alors on se calme. Juvia.

_Je refuse de retourner dans le monde des esprits, je mérite ma sentence, souffla Loki en fixant Lucy dans les yeux."

Et rapidement, la jeune contellationiste se dégagea de la prise de la mage d'eau et se jeta presque sur Loki. Brusquement, elle fondit sur ses lèvres et tout passa devant ses yeux. Et l'esprit réussit à s'arracher de la prise de la jeune fille et il partit en courant. Mais Lucy refusait de le laisser tranquille et elle suivit laissant les autres. Normalement, pour le bien de ses blessures, elle aurait dû être dans son lit d'infirmerie. Oh diable les blessures ! Loki ne devait pas mourir, il était tombé amoureux de son ancienne propriétaire, il se sentait juste coupable qu'elle soit morte et qu'il n'avait réussit à la protéger. L'esprit, qui était à bout de souffle s'arrêta brusquement. La constellationiste arriva juste après tout autant essouflée. Elle prit le jeune homme par la main et le tira brusquement en lui intimant de la suivre.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmenes ? Lui demanda Loki.

_Un endroit qui va peut-être t'empêcher de vouloir mourir, lui répondit Lucy."

Et la discussion s'arrêta là. Et pendant des minutes qui s'écoulèrent comme des heures. Les deux jeunes réfléchissaient.

_Que va-t-elle me montrer ? Pourquoi tient-elle tant à me garder en vie ?_

_Pourquoi je veux lui montrer cet endroit ?Aurais-je le courage de ne pas pleurer ?_

Peu après, Lucy s'arrêta bientôt suivit de Loki. La jeune fille commença à trembler et sa main serra encore plus fort celle du rouquin. Ce dernier passa son bras sur ses épaules pour essayer de la rassurer d'on ne sait quoi.

Loki regarda autour de lui, il voyait un vieux chalet qui était sur le point de s'écrouler, des fleurs fanées de plusieurs années et sur le porche un écureuil sur ses deux pattes qui fixaient Lucy qui souffla en retenant ses larmes :

"Jude...

_Vas-y, lui intima l'esprit."

Elle hocha la tête et se jeta presque sur le petit animal. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser puis elle dit à ce Jude :

"Je sais qu'on ne sait pas vu depuis longtemps mais il faut que je montre cet endroit à mon ami Loki."

L'écureuil eut l'air de lui répondre puisque la blonde le posa délicatement sur le parquet grinçant.

Et elle se mit vers Loki en lui prenant la main. Elle le dirigea à l'arrière de la ruine et ils trouvèrent une pierre tombale, Lucy lâcha la main chaude et réconfortante pour s'accroupir devant la tombe :

"Bonjour Ul, je sais que cela fait des années que je ne suis plus venue mais maintenant me voilà. Et à ce que je peux voir, Lyon et Gray se sont occupés de toi. Je voudrais te présenter un ami, Loki, c'est un esprit."

La jeune fille fit signe au concerné qui se positionna à ses côtés en se présentant.

Après avoir passé la quasi totalité de la journée à parler du passé, Loki accepta de mener Lucy à la tombe de Karen.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps et le jeune homme ne put empêcher quelques larmes traîtresses de couler le long de ses joues. Mais Lucy les essuya rapidement et prit le rouquin dans ses bras qui sanglota.

"Je suis sûr que Karen ne t'en veut pas. Je ne peux la comprendre c'est sûr. Mais elle a dû comprendre l'erreur qu'elle a fait."

Loki ne répondit rien mais sourit.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimer être l'esprit de Lucy..._

Il souffla, toujours dans les bras de Lucy.

Quand il entendit une voix dans son dos :

"Alors pourquoi ne pas l'être ?"


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

PDV Externe

Brusquement, Lucy et Loki se séparèrent pour fixer la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

"Vous êtes le Roi des Esprits ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

_Oui.

_Vous avez dit que...commença troubler le roux.

_Oui, cette Lucy m'a parlé par le biais de ses esprits et j'ai revu ton cas."

Loki fixa la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le regard du garçon sur elle.

"Et je te laisserais revenir dans le monde des esprits. A une condition, tu dois être l'esprit de Lucy pour toute sa vie."

Le jeune homme réagit rapidement, il se mit à genoux devant son Roi et souffla un oui. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la supplia presque de le prendre comme esprit. Evidemment, Lucy avec sa logique naïve lui dit :

"Tu ne seras pas mon esprit, tu resteras mon ami pour la vie."

Le lion accepta et prit, sans réfléchir, sa propriétaire dans ses bras. Ils firent, donc devant les yeux du Roi, le rituel et Loki devint alors le Leo de Lucy.

Après cela, les deux jeunes allèrent dans le parc de la ville et s'y allongèrent. La jeune fille réfléchit longuement puis se décida enfin à demander :

"Loki, je peux te faire confiance ?

_Evidemment, je suis ton ami après tout.

_Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai perdu la mémoire, ma vie commence à partir de mes dix ans.

_Oui.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je me suis réveillé, si on peut vraiment dire ça, j'étais dans une chambre. Sur le sol, il y avait un cadavre d'homme d'où du sang perlait et sur le lit, c'était le corps d'une femme deux personnes me disaient quelque chose mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir que quelqu'un est arrivé et m'a vu. Il a essayé de m'attraper mais j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, on devait être au troisième étage. Bizarrement, j'ai atterit au sol sans égratinure et je me suis réfugiée dans une forêt voisine. Mais le problème n'est pas ça, j'ai un pouvoir étrange."

Lucy respira un bon coup pendant que Loki attendait, nerveux.

"Comment dire ? ... Avec cette magie, je peux faire ce que je veux.

_Comment ça ?

_Par exemple, quand j'étais dans cette forêt, je suis arrivée à un point d'eau. J'ai donc été nagé et à un moment, j'ai souhaité être une sirène. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais transformée en ce que j'avais voulu être."

Le silence retomba, Lucy était nerveuse :

_Voudra-t-il toujours être mon ami s'il sait pour mes pouvoirs ?_

Après tout, Lude l'avait traité de monstre quand elle avait été enfermé.

"C'est impossible pour un humain ou même un mage d'avoir ce genre de pouvoirs ! Espèce de monstre !"

Soudain, un pouce passa sous son oeil droit pour essuyer quelque chose d'humide. La jeune fille sursauta, elle pleurait, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Loki s'était occupé de ses larmes. Cela voulait dire...

"Pourquoi pleures-tu, Lucy ?

_C'est juste que...Tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre ?"

L'esprit ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Voir Lucy avec les yeux larmoyants la rendait vraiment mignonne. Loki embrassa tendrement la blonde sur le front puis répondit :

"Pour moi, un monstre est quelqu'un qui veut du mal aux gens. Mais toi, tu es tout sauf un monstre. Tu es un ange."

La concernée rougit sous le compliment.

"Je ne suis pas un ange. J'en suis sûre et certaine.

_Comment ça ?

_Il y a des moments où j'ai des absences comme par exemple, je ne me souviens pas être arrivée à Fairy Tail.

_Ce doit être le contre coup de tes pouvoirs."

Lucy hocha la tête. Puis Loki lui tendit sa main que la jeune fille prit :

"Rentrons, les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

_Compris."

Après ça, Lucy et Loki repartirent à Fairy Tail. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de parler avec ses amis qu'elle s'était retrouvée encore à l'infirmerie, ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

Plus tard, tout le monde partit, évidemment, Levy vérifia soigneusement que tout irait bien cette nuit pour Lucy. Cette dernière savait très bien que Mira dormait à Fairy Tail au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Ensuite la nuit vînt, la blonde se releva, enleva ses vêtements puis ses bandages et elle chuchota :

"Je souhaite que mes blessures se referment."

La constellationiste pu donc observer les "trous" se fermer.

Elle descendit du lit et se créea une nouvelle tenue. Lucy portait maintenant des lunettes de soleil noir, un pull rose pâle à col rond et des manches qui lui arrivaient aux coudes. Avec ça, elle avait un pantalon noir et des ballerines roses et noirs. Pour aller avec la tenue, elle avait rajouté un collier avec une pierre de la même couleur que le bas et elle avait détaché ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce pour arriver dans la pièce où tous les mages se mettaient pour boire et se battre. Elle souffla un grand coup et souffla :

"Je souhaite que tous ceux appartenant à Fairy Tail m'oublie."


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

PDV Externe

"Lucy ? Qui est Lucy ? S'enquit Gray en fixant Lyon.

_On la connaît depuis notre enfance ! Elle est même venue à l'infirmerie de la guilde mais on était partit voir les dégâts chez Laxus.

_Désolé mais ça ne me dit rien, c'était peut-être ton amie d'enfance mais moi je ne la connais pas, finit le mage en partant parler avec Ersa."

Tandis que Lyon sortait de la guilde pour retourner au chalet de son enfance, quelqu'un se positionna à ses côtés :

"Personne ne se rappelle de Lucy, sauf nous, lui dit Loki.

_J'ai vu, même Gray la oublié. Mais tu es son esprit, tu lui as parlé ?

_Je n'arrive pas à la localisé. C'est comme si elle avait souhaité...commença l'esprit."

Et c'est là que les deux garçons comprirent :

"C'est ça ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

_Mais qu'on la sache ne changera rien, continua Lyon.

_Malheureusement."

Les garçons continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Lyon s'y engouffra, vite suivit par Loki qui se demandait où il se dirigeait. Après quelques minutes de marche, les mages débouchèrent sur un chalet en ruine. Et Loki reconnut cette habitation, Lucy l'y avait emmené pour voir la tombe d'Ul.

"C'est ici qu'on habitait avant que Lucy ne se fasse kidnapper. A mon avis, elle est à l'intérieur, expliqua le mage de la glace."

Loki hocha la tête et suivit Lyon qui entrait dans l'habitation. Soudainement, on entendit des gémissements étouffés qui provenaient du petit salon.

"Lucy ? Appelèrent doucement les deux mages."

La dénommée se retourna et croisa les yeux de ses amis.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges et gonflés, prouvant qu'elle avait pleuré et ses vêtements étaient déchirés dévoilant des blessures fraîchement faites.

Lyon et Loki s'assirent à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé :

"Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit le roux.

_Des...mages m'ont...pourchassés et ils...m'ont fait...toutes ces...blessures...mais après je me suis...réveillée...ici, sanglota-t-elle.

_C'est finit maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de pleurer, la rassura le mage aux cheveux argents.

_Non ! Après je me suis souvenue de tout, de tout ! Hurla-t-elle.

_Comment ça ? Demandèrent en chœur les garçons.

_J'ai retrouvé la mémoire, toute ma vie avant mes dix ans. Mes parents sont morts devant mes yeux, tués par des gens qui me voulait. J'en ai tué un. J'ai ensuite retrouvé conscience. J'ai tué mon oncle ! Et je me souviens que j'ai essayé de vous tuer ! S'exclama en laissant ses larmes couler.

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas contrôler tes pouvoirs mais le fait que tu te rappelles de tout montre que tu apprends à le dompter, lui expliqua Lyon en lui caressant la tête."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et la releva ensuite :

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

_Comment on pourrait t'en vouloir ? Rit Loki en lui faisant un grand sourire."

Puis Lucy entama la discussion sur un autre sujet, comment cela se faisait-il que les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas oubliés alors qu'elle avait souhaité que tous ceux de Fairy Tail l'oublie. Lyon s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il ne faisait pas partit de cette guilde et Loki, en bon Don Juan qu'il était, lui disait que leur lien était tellement profond que la manipulation ne pouvait rien faire. Il se prit un coup de poing dans le visage de la part du mage de la glace, qui était complètement jaloux puisque la jeune fille avait rougit. Après cela, Loki, redevenu sérieux, expliqua que comme il était son esprit, c'était impossible qu'il l'oublie, c'était tout.

"Maintenant que tout est réglé, on va pouvoir commencer à t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir, commença le rouquin."

La concernée hocha la tête et suivit Lyon et Loki qui la menèrent plus loin dans la forêt. Ils finirent dans une clairière assez étendue pour éviter de tout saccager avec leur pouvoir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les deux garçons étaient au sol et dormaient comme des loires. Lucy était assise à leurs côtés, regardant le ciel. Quand les deux garçons avaient se souvenir d'elle, cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur mais elle avait eut la déception de voir que sa magie avait fonctionné sur Gray. Mais soudainement, elle eut une image de Gray et Juvia, s'enlaçant amoureusement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Gray l'avait oublié alors il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux. Il irait donc voir Juvia qui était complètement sur lui. La blonde se mit pleurer silencieusement, puis se leva et partit en courant, voulant sortir de cette forêt. Elle arrivait ensuite Magnolia, gardant la tête baissé. Elle passait entre les gens quand soudainement, Lucy entra en collison contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa brièvement et voulut partir mais une main lui attrapa le bras et dit :

"J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part."

La jeune fille plus que surpris regarda l'inconnu dans les yeux et les siens s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'agissait de Gray !


	11. Chapitre 10

Je poste les chapitres 10 et 11 en avance parce que je voulais finir la fic pour en entamer deux autres alors attendez-vous à tout ! ;)

Chapitre 10

PDV Externe

"Vous devez faire erreur, lui dit Lucy.

_Non, je suis sûr, affirma Gray."

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rougir, les yeux du mage était toujours aussi magnifique. D'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Puis le garçon se rapprocha de la constellationiste :

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge.

_Je vais très bien, infirma sèchement la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager de la main de Gray."

Le garçon la fixa pendant un moment puis la tira hors de la foule dans un coin plus reculé. Le mage se mit à éternuer et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée. Lucy soupira et s'approcha du garçon :

"Et vous dîtes que c'est moi qui suis malade."

Le concerné ne répondit rien. La blonde souleva les cheveux qui dissimulait son front et le colla contre celui de Gray qui rougit.

"Vous avez un peu de fièvre."

Brusquement, les yeux du mage se fermèrent et il s'évanouit.

Lucy se précipita sur le garçon et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Puis elle se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux foncés. Ils étaient tellement doux et soyeux...Puis elle entendit la respiration s'accélérer pour ensuite ouvrir les yeux devant le visage souriant de la blonde. Le mage referma les yeux et souffla, plein de tendresse :

"Lucy...

_Eh ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

_Ne me mens pas, je me souviens de tout, pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'effacer la mémoire ?

_Le but premier était que Fairy Tail m'oublie parce que les mages en savaient trop mais comme tu faisais partie de la guilde, je n'ai rien pu faire. Excuses-moi, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête."

Elle se sentait honteuse d'être la raison de la tristesse de Gray, elle ne voulait pas ça...Elle sentit ensuite qu'elle pleurait silencieusement et que le mage essuyait doucement ses larmes en souriant.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je serais toujours là pour toi, lui dit-il.

_Ca veut dire...rougit Lucy.

_Oui, c'est une déclaration, je t'aime, Lucy.

_Gray, je...

_Pas besoin de te forcer, je suis sûr que je vais te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, la coupa Gray.

_Tu n'as pas besoin, je t'aime aussi."

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pour finir par s'enlacer tendrement puis au bout de plusieurs heures, quelqu'un apparut derrière eux pour s'écria :

"Ah, je t'ai trouvé ! Heartfilia Lucy !"

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un ancien garde du père de Laxus, Lucy se leva, vite suivit par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Brusquement, une petite armée de soldat apparut, enfin, une armée assez grande pour s'occuper de deux mages. Gray allait s'avancer pour donner l'attaque mais le bras de sa douce se leva, l'empêchant d'avancer.

"Reste derrière, je ne voudrais te faire du mal."

Doucement, le mage baissa le bras et il passa le sien derrière le dos de la blonde puis il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

"On fera tout ensemble, que ce soit aux combats ou autre chose."

La jeune fille hocha la tête et tous pu entendre :

"Ice Make : Sword !"

Une infinité d'épée apparurent, mélangeant celle de Lucy à celle de Gray pour ainsi se planter dans le cœur. Ensuite, la blonde appela Scorpio qui s'occupa des survivants.

Après cela, les deux amoureux préfèrent partirent dans la forêt de leur enfance et de s'étendre sur le rivage de l'étang. Lucy retrouva Jude en compagnie de sa femme et de son enfant, elle décida de continuer de les nommer, le femelle se fit nommer Layla et l'enfant qui était aussi une femelle fut appelée Luce. Les écureuils repartirent ensuite pour qu'ensuite Loki et Lyon débarquèrent, brisant leur moment d'intimité. Après cela, les deux intrus expliquèrent qu'à leur retour, la blonde avait disparu, évidemment, elle s'excusa avec un petit sourire. Le mage aux cheveux argents eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les mains entrelacées de Gray et Lucy et son sourire amoureux. Mais il se dit que si elle était heureuse alors il ne dirait rien. Vint l'heure de rentrer, il était à présent vingt-trois heures trente. Gray voulait qu'elle dorme avec lui mais il était dans un dortoir pour garçon alors une fille dans ce dortoir...Lyon dormait dans un hotel de luxe donc la jeune fille n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire pour se payer ce plaisir même si le garçon lui disait qu'elle pouvait venir dans sa suite et qu'il ne lui fera payer et c'est cet argument qui fit refuser encore plus Lucy. Elle voulait ne devoir rien à personne. La blonde dit juste qu'elle allait dormir dans le chalet d'Ul. Puis Gray eut une idée, il proposa de faire une mission le lendemain matin pour ramener assez d'argent pour remettre en état la maisonette et qu'ensuite les deux amoureux iraient habiter à l'intérieur. Lucy accepta avec joie et alla donc se coucher dans la chambre d'Ul laissant les garçons rentrer chez eux.

La constellationiste se mit à rêver d'elle dans plusieurs années, Gray et elle se marieraient puis auraient des enfant, un, deux ou trois, peut-être plus. Qu'importe, du moment qu'elle était avec Gray et qu'ils avaient une famille.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

PDV Externe

Dix ans avaient passé et beaucoup de choses s'étaient faites.

Comme par exemple, la vie de couple de Lucy et Gray.

Laissez-moi vous expliquer, il y a maintenant cinq ans, ces deux-là se sont mariés alors que notre blonde préférée était enceinte mais pas de n'importe quoi, de jumeaux ! Quand les photos avaient été prise, on voyait bien, le petit ventre arrondit que Gray n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser ou de caresser. Il arrivait même à faire douter Lucy sur son amour pour elle. Tout allait bien pour eux, avec les missions qu'ils avaient faites, il avaient réussis à agrandir à rénover le chalet. La maisonette pouvait maintenant accueillit jusqu'à trois enfants, plus les parents.

Maintenant, les jumeaux étaient âgés de cinq ans, il y avait une fille : Lucia Ul Heartfilia Fullbuster et un garçon : Greg Ul Heartfilia Fullbuster.

Au début, Lucy leur avait demandé s'ils voulaient faire chambre à part mais apparemment, ils préféraient dormir dans la même chambre voir dans le même lit si un des deux faisaient un cauchemard.

La mère trouvait ça trop mignon alors que le père et le fils réondait qu'on ne disait pas d'un garçon qu'il était mignon !

Tout allait bien et les deux jumeaux avaient eu la surprise d'un lit pour bébé dans la seconde chambre vide...Lucy parlait déjà de l'appeler Lay et Gray avait aussi accepté ce prénom et c'est pour cela que le jour de son accouchement, le médecin leur dit, Gray était présent bien qu'il était dans les vapes, :

"Félicitation, c'est un garçon !"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bien que Lyon avait eu du mal à se remettre du fait que Lucy n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il était tombé sur son âme-sœur, Loxar Juvia. Elle avait une obsession pour Gray mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils finissaient enfin par sortir ensemble et il était même envisagé que la mage d'eau emmenage dans l'appartement du garçon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Evidemment, Ersa s'était mit à déprimer, elle n'avait aucun copain mais un certain Mystogan avait son apparition et avait révélé sa vie à la mage qui en avait fait autant et tout le monde était au courant que la mage aimait le mage d'Edoras et que cet amour était réciproque, ça, tout le monde le savait, sauf eux.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Natsu, fidèl à lui-même restait célibataire, il ne connaissait pas le mot amour. Il rendait souvent visite à Lucy, bien qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa mémoire. Il venait surtout pour se battre contre le père de famille et des fois, même le fils. Et Lisanna, qui accompagnait toujours le mage discutait avec Lucy sur la façon d'aborder Natsu sur le sujet "amour".

**FIN**


End file.
